


Lipstick Lullabies

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Wet & Messy, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: They've always been adventurous, always liked to try new things in the bedroom and outside of it. So when Lance proposed they invite his friend Ryan Kinkade over for some fun Shiro wisely didn't say anything but yes.





	Lipstick Lullabies

The silence between them had gone on for way too long. It had went from understandable to awkward to almost unbearable until Shiro was fidgeting on the couch, trying to find the words to diffuse the situation. In the end he took the most straight forward approach, shifting enough so he could look at their guest right next to him and putting on a soothing smile.

"Hey, I get if you're nervous but we don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay? Just say the word and we'll just ... have dinner, watch a movie or something. Lance can be a little enthusiastic..."

Kinkade's eyes flicked over to him for just a moment before he directed his gaze back to the aquarium at the other side of the room. No matter how calm he wanted to look, Shiro knew people, he knew that tension in his shoulders and the hard set to his jaw. But he also more than understood Kinkade's need to conceal his nervousness in the unusual situation.

"I'm not some virgin, I'm fine", he grunted, sounding cool and collected and Shiro nodded slowly. He wasn't completely satisfied though, so he tried again. Even if it meant risking to annoy their guest.

"We still need to be on the same page even if you are experienced..."

"Listen", Kinkade mumbled, gaze flicking back to Shiro. This time he even turned his head instead of just regarding him from the corners of his eyes. "This is strange. I barely know you. But believe me, if I didn't want this you'd know."

Before Shiro could reply, before he could even decide if he should apologize or just acknowledge the words, the door to their bedroom opened and Lance strode out, taking the time to drape himself against the door frame in a display that was absolutely gorgeous before stepping towards them in a slow, elegant walk.

Apparently "slipping into something comfortable" had been a complete understatement.

He was wearing the lingerie Shiro had gotten him for their anniversary. The stockings with the delicate blue lace trim and matching garter belt as well as the silky panties in the same shades of lighter and darker blues. A thin robe in a deep, royal blue billowed behind him with every step, soft fabric slipping off one shoulder and pooling around his elbow.

In celebration of the special occasion he'd even put on some make-up, his skin was glowing, eyes framed expertly by silvery eyeshadow and gorgeous winged eyeliner. So that was what had taken him this long to get ready. Shiro could excuse the awkward silence between him and their guest if this was their reward for making it through that.

"God, baby...", he breathed, blown away each time by how absolutely stunning Lance loved to look for him. For them, tonight. "You're ... beautiful..."

"Gorgeous", Kinkade agreed, voice barely above a whisper but Lance seemed to hear it anyway if the smirk on his lips was any indication.

When he came to a halt on front of them he twirled, light and playful on his feet, the robe swishing behind him. Shiro wanted to grab him and kiss him breathless, let his hands wander over smooth, warm skin and soft fabric before peeling it away ... but that wasn't the plan for tonight.

He wasn't even sure what the actual plan was. Lance had hinted at having some ideas but aside of "taking good care of them" he hadn't let either of them know what exactly that entailed.

All the more reason for his heart to flutter nervously when his boyfriend closed the distance between them completely and sank down into Kinkade's lap, wrapping tan arm around his neck and turning so he could look at Shiro as well.

"You like it?", he chirped fluttering his lashes at their guest who made a low sound like he was choking, hands slow and careful as they came to lie on Lance's waist.

"I ... you're ... wow...", Kinkade stuttered and alright, now Shiro saw it, too. How Lance could call the man cute and even adorable when all Shiro had ever seen was a stoic, strong soldier. Oh, he was attractive, no doubt. Shiro could appreciate his build and the handsome shape of his face, could tell that his quiet, mysterious nature had an incredible appeal.

He just hadn't been able to share Lance's opinion completely when his fiancé had gushed about Ryan Kinkade, stuttering sweetheart and adorably aloof heartthrob. Now he saw it. If that was how the man acted around Lance all the time he understood Lance without a doubt.

Kinkade leaned down to bury his face against the crook of Lance's neck, inhaling deeply. His breath stuttered a little and Shiro's heart did the same at the cute display of just how overwhelmed he was. Lance carded his fingers through Kinkade's thick locks, touching him with sweet affection while he smiled at Shiro almost smugly.

"Smell so good", Kinkade mumbled and Shiro knew exactly what he meant. Lance had used his favourite perfume, the one that was as cool and fresh as an ocean breeze yet carried something softer and warmer with it like summer rain. Lance's smirk relaxed and he nuzzled his cheek against Kinkade's head.

"Well, thank you", he breathed, obviously revelling in their praise and attention. "But this is nothing yet..."

Shiro let out a surprised, curious noise as he tilted is head to the side. What else could Lance have planned for them? He didn't have to wait long for an explanation.

"You see", Lance hummed, voice sweet and innocent as he kept carding his fingers through Kinkade's hair who looked like he was about to melt. Shiro had never seen his face this relaxed and serene and they hadn't even properly started yet. He must have it bad for Lance. Something that Shiro understood all too well.

"I really, really want to suck you two off. But that's not special enough, so..."

Shiro could have protested vehemently at that. He knew what Lance could do with his mouth and it was absolutely wonderful. There was no way he'd ever think it wasn't special or anything less than perfect. But Lance's standards were a little different sometimes so he just accepted that reason.

"I thought of something to make it just a bit more interesting."

With that Lance unhooked an arm from around Kinkade's broad shoulders and brought his hand forward so they both could see how his fingers uncurled. They revealed a small black tube and a tiny pocket mirror Shiro knew Lance carried almost everywhere.

He had a feeling what this surprise was and absentmindedly sank his teeth into his lower lip, watching with rapt attention as Lance used his other hand to open the tube and confirm Shiro's suspicions. It was lipstick. But not just any kind.

Shiro knew Lance liked playing with lipstick, was smitten by the way his boyfriend painted his lips in pretty shades of pinks or shimmering gloss when they went out or deeper, more seductive tones of red when him and Shiro were alone. This one seemed brand new though and Shiro was sure he hadn't seen it before. He'd remember this deep royal blue if he'd ever been fortunate enough to witness Lance wear it before.

Kinkade let out a deep rumble when he understood where this was heading and wrapped his arms around Lance's waist just a little tighter.

"I hope you don't mind", Lance chirped, nuzzling his nose against Kinkade's temple as his sparking eyes looked over at Shiro. There was an adorable kind of mischief in his expression. "I just feel like being a little messy tonight..."

Reaching out to splay his wide palm across Lance's soft, stocking-clad thigh, Shiro let out an amused chuckle. He traced the delicate lace with his thumb, savouring the warmth of Lance's skin through the thin material.

"When are you not, baby?", he grinned and Lance smirked back at him, sucking at his bottom lip like he was playing coy and shimmying his hips in Kinkade's lap who was huffing out a weak moan.

"Maybe I'm feeling extra messy today...", he purred, lips pursed and eyes wide as he looked at Shiro with all the innocence he could still fake. But then Kinkade panted against his neck, hands shaking on his waist as he pawed at Lance's skin and he couldn't hide his satisfied smirk any longer.

"Aw, what's wrong, Ryan?"

Long, elegant fingers came to tap against Kinkade's chin, nudging his head back and up until Lance could look down at him with those pretty eyes, dark lashes fluttering.

"Are you okay?", the sweetness of the question was an adorable act, Lance knew very well what he was doing and what kind of effects it had on their guest. But the core of the sentiment was honest. He did need to know if everything was fine before they really got started. As did Shiro, so he perked up and watched Kinkade's face, so relaxed and beautiful between them, closely.

"I'm...", Kinkade mumbled, looking up at Lance like he was only just waking from a long and very strange dream. "I wasn't..."

"Prepared?", Shiro offered when their guest trailed off with a shudder as Lance shifted in his lap in a way that must have felt way too good. "You can't be. Not for this one…"

as if to prove his point Lance used that moment to move until he was straddling Kinkade’s lap completely, hips rocking forward.

Lance giggled when Shiro reached up to tap a finger against his nose, playfully swatting at it. Then Lance caught the hand with his own and breathed a quick kiss against his fingertips before releasing it again.

"What can I say, I like being a surprise", Lance shrugged and Kinkade let out a humorous huff, broad hands grabbing Lance's waist now to pull him further into his lap. Good. He seemed to lose some of his reservations, this was a good sign.

"Best surprise I've ever gotten", he admitted with another huff and Lance grinned triumphantly, then leaned down to nudge his nose against Kinkade's. It was a slow, intimate movement that made their guest jump but he didn't pull away.

"You wanna kiss your surprise?", Lance offered, voice steady and having lost most of it's playful lightness. It was a serious question for him and he wanted a serious answer.

Wide, dark eyes flicked over to Shiro, almost panicked in the way he twitched and sputtered. Half an hour ago Shiro wouldn't have even dreamed of ever seeing the stoic Ryan Kinkade like this but here they were. It was cuter than he'd have expected. Shiro directed a warm smile at him, shifting his hand up to splay it against Kinkade's that was still grabbing Lance's waist like a lifeline.

"You can if you want to", he promised, squeezing the fingers underneath his own. "I don't mind."

Their guest seemed to mull it over for a heartbeat or two, moments during which neither of them really dared to move. Lance's lips were still hovering over Kinkade's but wouldn't close what little distance remained between them without an honest, serious answer. Shiro swallowed, licking his lips as the tension seeped between them.

He wanted to see it. Wanted to see Kinkade give in and surge forward to press their lips together in a needy, hungry kiss. Wanted to hear those happy, satisfied noises Lance moaned whenever he got what he'd been wanting for a while. And he'd been wanting Kinkade for longer than most of the other guys they'd invited to play with them before. Or at least that's what Shiro suspected.

"Come on", Lance coaxed, not quite pestering, his voice low and seductive instead. "Please?" he shimmied his hips, wiggled them just a little bit and that finally did Kinkade in. Letting out an almost pained whimper he screwed his eyes shut and dove forward, slow and controlled, even though his hands were trembling a bit where they squeezed Lance's waist.

He sank into the kiss like a dream, trying to cling to consciousness at first but letting it slip more and more the longer him and Lance were pressed together. Lance let him, kept still for a while before slowly, carefully starting to move against Kinkade's lips, instigating a careful exploration, sliding and nipping almost lovingly.

With a quiet sigh Shiro shifted on the couch and hooked an elbow over the backrest, dipping down to nuzzle his chin against his underarm, smiling up at them with a soft expression.

His boyfriend looked like he was enjoying himself, so gentle with their guest as they so carefully picked up the pace just a bit. Kinkade had grown bold enough to move back against Lance, sweet noises escaping him as they enjoyed each other. A hot moan drifted through the air when Lance shifted deeper into his lap, grinding down against him with a playful smirk.

He was still smirking when he pulled back just enough to speak, Kinkade's glistening lips chasing him for a moment before freezing.

"You like it?", he mumbled, pointedly rolling his hips down into Kinkade's lap who gasped against Lance's lips.

Pearly teeth dug into a dark lower lip as their guest seemed to try and calm down enough to collect his thoughts. But Lance didn't leave much time before he threw his arms around Kinkade's neck and pushed their bodies flush together.

"Talk to me...", he breathed and that was closer to the cute little whine he'd used before. Back to toying with them it seemed. Shiro licked his lips, a grin spreading across his face as he watched Lance slip back into his playful and endlessly sweet persona. He was wonderful and absolutely gorgeous like that.

After Lance had waited a few moments and Kinkade hadn't produced a satisfying answer, apart from the helpless little noise he'd made when Lance rolled his hips once more, Lance hummed a disappointed sound, sticking his lower lip out in an adorable pout.

Had he been in Shiro's lap he wouldn't have been able to keep from biting it. But apparently Kinkade was a bigger man than that. Or maybe he was simply still frozen in awe. Shiro could understand that as well. Better than anyone else, he supposed.

After a few more moments during which Lance's lower lip started to tremble theatrically and Shiro's need to sink his teeth into it grew more and more, Kinkade gasped a quiet moan and wrapped an arm around Lance's back, holding him close as he buried his face back into the crook of Lance's neck once more.

"Yes", he breathed, almost too quiet to understand, muffled as it was against Lance's skin. The boy in his lap chuckled sweetly and looked over at Shiro with a wicked glint in his eyes, more than just a little amused by just how helpless Kinkade was for him. The curve of his lips was soft, though. Fond and loving as he dipped down to press a kiss atop their guest's head, inhaling slowly.

"Maybe we should move on?", he suggested and Kinkade, bless his heart, gave a desperate nod and squeezed Lance closer before letting both arms sink to his sides, giving Lance the opportunity to slip away as he pleased.

For now Lance stayed firmly seated in Kinkades lap, though he did pull back enough to bring some distance between them. Then he raised the tube of lipstick back up and shot a dirty little grin at Shiro as he opened it.

Lance was experienced with lipstick. he probably could have put it on with his eyes closed but he still made a show of it now, for Shiro and their flustered guest alike. Raising the mirror he pursed his lips and breathed a kiss toward his reflection, turning his face left to right. He was happy with what he saw, flushed cheeks and perfect eye make-up and still that wicked glint in his pretty gaze.

Shiro sank his teeth into his lower lip and let out a soft, low noise that earned him a grin from his fiancé. Lance was absolutely gorgeous and Shiro wanted to eat him up. Wanted to grab him and throw him down and explore every inch of his exquisite, silk clad body.

But that wasn't the plan for today, that wasn't why they'd invited Lance's long time crush over today and Shiro wouldn't dare destroy his pretty boy's fantasies coming true. He wasn't anything if not patient and he could wait his turn. Especially if Kinkade looked this adorable with his eyes wide and dark as they followed the motion of the lipstick, painting Lance's lips a deep, royal blue that looked absolutely stunning against his tan skin.

When he was done Lance blew another kiss to himself before closing the tube and throwing it aside together with the mirror, then draped his arms around Kinkade's neck again, rocking his hips down into his lap.

"You ready for me, big guy?", he grinned, already sure that whatever the answer might be, Kinkade would never be truly ready for what Lance was about to do him, to both of them. Shiro had been dating him for literal years and still this amazing man managed to throw him curve balls more often than he'd like to admit.

After taking a deep breath Kinkade relaxed back into the couch and nodded, eyes flicking up and down Lance's body in breathless appreciation.

Instead of slipping out of Kinkade's lap immediately Lance turned to Shiro and reached out to cup his cheek with a warm hand. There was still something cute and mischievous in his eyes but his voice was smooth and level as he spoke, mostly serious again.

"And you?"

They always checked in with each other before really getting into it, no matter how often they'd talked about it before, how clear their boundaries were and how well they'd communicated their desires and fantasies beforehand. It was second nature at this point, simple as breathing, and so Shiro reached up to place his hand atop of his fiancé's and squeezed gently.

"As ready as I'll ever be for you, gorgeous", he smiled softly, then turned his face just enough to breathe a gentle kiss into Lance's palm who smiled at the soft affection.

"I'll take care of you too, you know?", he mumbled, cheeks tinted just a shade darker than before. "Want you both ... at the same time."

He'd hinted at this before, when they'd first discussed inviting Lance's friend into their bedroom. That the appeal, for him, wasn't just about fooling around with Kinkade, but to play with both of them, to have both Shiro and Ryan at his mercy, in one way or another. And who was Shiro to deny this gorgeous man anything he wanted?

So he simply nodded, gaze flicking over to their guest who was watching Lance with wide eyes. Who knew how he'd taken those words and what kind of images were flashing through his mind at that?

Shiro couldn't help but smirk, then squeezed Lance's fingers one last time before letting go. They should really get to the main event. Or at least start to have some real fun. Because who knew how many dirty plans Lance had for the night?

Shooting one last, filthy grin at Kinkade Lance started scooting backwards and off their guests lap to come and kneel at their feet between them.

Shifting a little to get comfortable Lance finally gestured at Shiro for one of the throw pillows decorating the couch and Shiro handed it over with little smirk. If Lance was getting that comfortable, stuffing the pillow underneath his knees so he didn't have to feel the hardwood floor, they were in for a really good time.

He started with Shiro's pants, opening them quick and easy and shoving down the waistband just enough so he could pull the cock out of the confines of his boxers. No show, no preamble, just a few practised pumps of his hand to get him to full hardness.

Not that there was much left to do. Lance's beautiful attire and the way he'd teased their guest, the sheer hopeless lust in Kinkade's eyes as he'd looked at Lance, unsure what to do with this ethereal creature in his lap, had been enough to excite Shiro already.

Maybe it was strange and wrong but he loved little else as much as he loved watching Lance be desired by other men. Few things got him as hard as quickly but even though it might seem weird to other people, they both got everything they needed out of it.

Lance got to fool around with people he found attractive, having some harmless, sexy fun, while Shiro got off on the knowledge that he had the hottest fiancé on earth who all kinds of people drooled over. Everybody won, especially the lucky guys they invited for their dirty playtimes.

Shiro let out a hot, shuddery breath when Lance swiped a thumb across his wet, sensitive tip, spreading the drops of precome already squeezed out of him. When he looked down at his fiancé he was met with an excited grin and Lance winked at him before reaching out with the other hand to easily pop open the button on Kinkade's jeans.

"Told you I'd take care of both of you", Lance shrugged when their guest let out a surprised noise, bitten back and muffled but still wonderful. Shiro smirked. He was about to learn just what Lance was capable of and it would be absolutely amazing.

"Just relaxed and enjoy..."

Kinkade's fingers twitched at his sides but aside from that he kept still like a good boy. Shiro kind of wanted to kiss him, to whisper sweet words against those bitten lips and soothe him as much as he could. But that wasn't part of any plan they'd made so he stayed where he was and instead watched Lance free Kinkade from his pants.

It took a little longer than it had with Shiro. Lance was dexterous and skilled, even with just one hand, but he still needed a few tries before he could peel the stiff material down and reach into Kinkade's boxer briefs. As soon as he had and his fingers wrapped around the hard length barely hidden by the material he let out a high, wanton whine, eyes going just a bit glassy.

When he pulled Kinkade's cock out a moment later Shiro understood why.

It was impressive and intriguing enough to make even Shiro's mouth water, thicker and longer than any other dick he'd ever seen outside of porn. Lance could barely reach around it with one hand, fingers barely touching where they curled around the thick shaft.

"Oh god", Lance whimpered, unable to even move his hands anymore, both of them frozen where they were. But then his instincts kicked in and he whined again, high pitched and needy as he licked his painted lips.

"Yes...", he growled and then dove down to press his tongue against the shiny, dark tip of Kinkade's incredible cock.

A trembling groan filled the air between them, Kinkade’s head falling back against the couch before he shook it minutely and straightened back up to look at Lance.

Lance who was flicking his clever, pink tongue around the head of that mouth watering dick like it was the sweetest lollipop he'd ever tasted. His eyes were hooded but he was looking up at Kinkade with a teasing smirk, deep blue shining even brighter thanks to the lipstick and eyeliner making the colour pop.

He was so pretty like that, tonguing at Kinkade's slit, and he knew it all too well.

A few pumps of his wrist helped him peel back the dark foreskin all the way to reveal the smooth head completely. A shaky moan escaped Lance just before he wrapped his lips around the head, suckling gently and making Kinkade shudder. If it was the feeling or the image Shiro couldn't tell, but he supposed it was a mix of both.

"Fuck, Lance...", Kinkade rumbled, one hand reaching out to swipe a few messy strands of hair away from Lance's forehead, wide palm coming to rest at the back of his head.

"C-Can I?", he stuttered and Shiro had to bite his lip again to keep from kissing him. He was perfect. So hot and cute and, most importantly, always respectful of Lance's feelings and boundaries.

They'd had a few guys over who'd been a little too pushy for Shiro's tastes and even though Lance was the one who decided what he wanted to tolerate and where he drew the line in these cases it was more fun if Shiro didn't have to get irritated with their guests, justified or not.

Deep blue eyes sparked with excitement as Lance gave a nod and Kinkade sucked his lower lip between his teeth as he grabbed a fistful of Lance's soft, soft hair. He didn't yank at it though, didn't hold it too tight or try and use it to guide Lance.

That fact alone shouldn't have made Shiro even harder but it did. It let him relax back into the couch completely, ready to just enjoy the show. And seeing as this was Lance and Lance loved showing off he didn't need all too long to really get started.

He pulled back easily, even with Kinkade still grabbing his hair like that, and pressed a kiss against the shiny, bulbous tip, leaving a deep blue mark. The picture was gorgeous and unfairly hot. Kinkade's thick, dark cock bobbing just lightly, so close to Lance's plump, painted lips...

Then Lance leaned down again and, without warning, swallowed as much of Kinkade's cock as he could handle. He didn't even get half of it, lips stretched obscenely around the massive girth as he helplessly worked his jaw, his throat, muffled moans and sighs escaping him, nostrils flaring as he tried to catch his breath.

Kinkade smirked but it was soft around the edges as he looked down at Lance trying his very best to take him.

"You're doing great", he hummed, voice deep and smooth like velvet, just a tiny bit breathless. "It's okay, take your time..."

That was enough to make Shiro groan. Other guys would have grabbed Lance's head and tried to force him down further, would have snapped up their hips or pulled Lance up to try and get him to build a rhythm. And there were times Lance enjoyed that kind of treatment, that he let them treat him like that and only moaned wantonly, or times that he asked Shiro to do the same to him and that was fine.

But Kinkade knowing to be patient and not push too far when Lance was obviously struggling, trying to make him happy? That was a whole other kind of hot and Shiro couldn't help but appreciate.

Lance pulled off with a hum before either of them could acknowledge it though and smiled up at both of them, eyes flicking between Shiro and Kinkade. His lipstick was already a little smeared, some deep blue clinging to Kinkade's throbbing cock. Pretty.

"Fuck, it's so big", he moaned, voice already a little slurred even as he blinked up at them with an almost bashful expression, cheeks flushed and blue lips glistening.

"I'm ... I don't know if I ... if I can take everything?"

Kinkade let go of Lance's hair to run gentle knuckles along his cheekbone, down his jaw, before cupping a heated cheek and swiping his thumb under Lance's lower lip to clean away a smear of blue.

"You don't have to", he mumbled, warm assurance in his voice that made Shiro melt even more. "You're already doing amazing. Just take whatever you can. Don't push yourself too far for me, alright?"

Lance cleared his throat and blinked before nuzzling into the wide palm still cradling his cheek.

"Want you to feel good", he mumbled, fluttering his dark lashes so prettily. Kinkade swallowed.

"I am. Feeling great, no matter what you do."

Lance nodded with a quiet chuckle, then leaned down to rub his other cheek against Kinkade's straining cock, smearing some blue lipstick against the flush skin. He really did want it messy today...

"Can I try again?", he asked, not even waiting for an answer before he tugged on the stiff waistband until he could free Kinkade's balls as well, dark and round and full as he started laving his tongue over them.

Their guest just shuddered and nodded, helpless to watch Lance mouth at him.

"Ye-yeah ... 'f course…"

Lance still took his time after that, making sure to give Kinkade's balls some attention, sucking and licking at them until he finally decided it was enough and rose back up to stare down that cock again. One tan hand was wrapped around the base, keeping it pointed up and ready for another try and after licking his lips and steeling himself for another second Lance dove back down.

This time he didn't try to swallow as much as he could in one go. Instead he started bobbing his head, suckling at the tip at first, laving his tongue against the sensitive foreskin, before slowly, methodically taking more every time he lowered his mouth.

Kinkade groaned, obviously appreciating the new approach that kept Lance's hot little mouth moving over his cock. His broad hand was still tangled in Lance's hair but he didn't try to interfere in any way, letting the pretty boy move the way he wanted to, the way he needed to slowly but surely work on being able to take more.

So careful and respectful even as Lance was kneeling at his feet swallowing his dick and basically slobbering all over it as he tried to get it nice and wet. But that wasn't even everything. Because Kinkade didn't just sit back and let Lance do what he wanted, he also talked to him.

Sweet nothings and breathless little praises mixing with moans and satisfied rumbles as Lance bobbed his head expertly.

"Fuck, so pretty Lance ... doing so good. Make me feel ... amazing. Your tongue, baby, keep doing that..."

The boy moaned quietly, muffled by the thick cock between his lips, and took more and more until he was swallowing about two thirds of the entire length. He looked like he was straining, gagging sometimes when he went down too fast and there were tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, clinging to his lashes.

But he was doing this to himself, was doing it because he wanted to and he looked properly blissed out whenever he pulled off to heave a wet breath or two, grinning up at both of them with obvious pride sparking in his bright eyes.

The next time he sank down on Kinkade's dick to take as much as he could Lance didn't just slide down and then back up again like he had before but instead stayed where he was with his lips stretched wide around the impressive girth and his spit shamelessly dripping down the length to his fingers that he slowly started moving through the mess. Up and down, stroking what he couldn't fit into his mouth.

He remained like that for a few, long moments, sensually stroking Kinkade's cock while working some magic with his mouth that made the man shiver and groan. When he pulled off he was panting, lipstick smeared across his face and mouth still open with spit dripping down his chin. And he'd never looked as satisfied with himself.

His hand was still moving, sliding through the mess of lipstick and spit he'd left on Kinkade's dick as he leaned over to swallow Shiro's cock without warning.

Now Shiro wasn't small either, had quite an impressive size himself that Lance never got tired of worshipping. But he also couldn't keep up with Kinkade's absolute monster and besides Lance was more than familiar with how to take his dick. So his fiancé didn't even need two tries before he'd swallowed Shiro's cock almost all the way, lips touching against the fingers still wrapped around the base.

Shiro almost choked on his own spit at the sudden stimulation, Lance's hot, wet mouth and the tight squeeze of his throat way too heavenly, no matter how often he got to enjoy them.

"Shit, Lance...", he stuttered which made Lance's eyelashes flutter and a moment later baby blue eyes sparkled up at him, pride and satisfaction and hunger in them.

He started bobbing up and down Shiro's length as well, noisily slurping as he licked and sucked, flicking his tongue against the sensitive underside of Shiro's tip each time he almost pulled off and suckled on the head a little, then dove down without mercy again.

Then he forced himself down all the way again and remained there for a few long, breathless moments, eyes brimming with unshed tears and burning lust. The look alone was enough to make Shiro want to roll his hips up, to make him take even more.

Not that he'd ever do that without his fiancé's explicit permission. Lance just looked so gorgeous when he was working this hard to please someone, when he was this proud of swallowing dick like a true champ.

Too soon Lance pulled off again with a filthy wet sound, licking his lips like he'd just enjoyed the most delicious meal he could imagine. He was still beaming, even though the lower half of his face was a wet mess of spit and blue smears and his eyes were still watery and threatened to ruin his pretty make-up. Or maybe that was just what he wanted?

He looked like an absolute slut, kneeling on the floor like that, working two cocks with both hands. It was one of Shiro's most favourite looks on him.

"How ... how am I ... doing?", he panted, voice rough and broken as he gazed between them with his wide, shimmering eyes. "Am I making you feel good?"

Next to him Kinkade groaned, head hitting the backrest as he couldn't take it anymore. Shiro smirked but it soon mellowed down into a loving smile as he reached out to cup Lance's cheek, so smooth and hot under his fingers.

"Of course you are, baby. Make us feel amazing. Can't you tell?"

That earned him a bashful little smirk as Lance nuzzled into his palm.

"I can", he admitted with a giggle. "It's really hot..."

He paused for a moment, gaze flicking between them as he sucked on his swollen lower lip that was only carrying a few traces of leftover blue. The rest was clinging to their dicks or other parts of his face, making him look way too messy and way too hot.

"Can ... can I try and make you come? I'd love to taste you..."

Shiro closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling sharply as the image of Lance swallowing his come like that flashed behind his eyelids. Then he opened them again to look over at Kinkade who seemed like he was close to having an aneurysm.

"I don't know ... what do you think?"

Their guest needed some time to catch himself, head still leaning back, gaze directed up towards the ceiling like it held the answer to all the problems in the world. Shiro couldn't fault him for needing a break and having to look away for a moment. Lance was way too pretty when choking on a dick, especially if, like he'd said, he was feeling extra messy that day.

"I think", Kinkade finally said, still looking up a the ceiling and voice sounding inexplicably, adorably lost, "he can get anything he wants from me."

Lance beamed at that, wide eyes sparkling up at Shiro like he'd just been promised the most beautiful gift. And maybe he had been, Kinkade’s dick sure was something very special to both of them and seeing the man come in Lance's mouth, watching it splash against his tongue and maybe some on his face if Lance was feeling that kind of messy as well? That sure was a wonderful image.

Who was Shiro to keep his naughty fiancé from achieving that kind of dream any longer?

"You heard the man", he grinned and could practically see Lance vibrate with need, hands speeding up a bit where they were still stroking both their cocks in tandem. Lance was talented, after all.

"Have fun, darling."

Lance squealed with joy, shimmying in place as his eyes flicked between both their cocks, apparently trying to decide where to start.

Shiro couldn't blame him when he finally dove down to wrap his lips around Kinkade once more. That was a special opportunity after all and he'd better enjoy every second and every last drop he could squeeze out of that gorgeous dick.

This time around his movements were even messier, not trying to get down as far as he'd managed before and instead moving his head up and down in quick, shallow bobs. Spit was dripping from between his lips, slicking the slide of his hand that was pumping in tandem with his mouth to create a perfect illusion. So talented.

The hand on Shiro's own cock was stroking him at the same rhythm and just watching Lance stuff his mouth with that thick length combined with the slick squeeze of Lance's fingers was almost enough to bring Shiro close.

But then Lance pulled off Kinkade's cock with a filthy, filthy pop and without losing as much as a second leaned over to swallow Shiro down.

His eyes nearly crossed as he felt those lips wrap around his tip once more, sinking lower to take him deeper into that inviting, wet heat. Lance didn't waste any time suckling or licking and instead started bobbing his head in time with the quick movements of his hand, hollowing his cheeks and slurping up the length at every stroke.

Shiro wanted to say something, to praise that kind of mind blowing enthusiasm or just straight up moan his fiancé's name but his throat was closing up as he choked on all the sudden pleasure Lance was wreaking on him.

Somewhere at his peripherals he was aware of Kinkade, was aware the other man was watching him, them, closely and grunting heated noises into the air between them. But as hot as their guest was and as much as Shiro enjoyed watching him, Lance was way too distracting shoving his dick down his throat like that.

It wasn't long until Shiro got close, his exhales becoming harder, inhales trembling when he was fighting for breath but just when he thought he might lose it, just when he was ready to let go and make Lance choke on his come just the way he loved, his fiancé pulled back and squeezed the base of his dick tightly.

"Not yet", he grinned, sticking out his tongue for a moment before going straight back to sucking Kinkade off.

Shiro cursed under his breath but he couldn't bring himself to really be angry with the little minx when his head was still reeling and his cock throbbing hotly in the firm grip that knew just how to stave off his orgasm.

Kinkade let out a shuddering moan as Lance continued sucking him off, sinking deeper again this time while still keeping the quick pace from before. An absolute champ.

Especially because now, that he was quickly swallowing Kinkade as deep as he possibly could, those tears gathered at the corners of his eyes started spilling over. They messed up his pretty eye make-up and left dark streaks down his cheeks that only complimented his flushed skin and utterly ruined lipstick. He was turning more and more into a naughty mess and Shiro couldn't help but appreciate every little bit of it.

Especially Lance's unwavering enthusiasm to ruin himself completely for them and most of all himself.

When Shiro found his words again Lance was already well on the way to making Kinkade come this time, at least judging by the way he went to town on him until those powerful thighs were shaking and the man was gasping quiet curses, voice all trembling and breathless.

Now and again Lance still choked wetly around the sheer girth of Kinkade's cock but he always caught himself again, barely wavering in his rhythm as he swallowed more and more.

"You know", Shiro rasped when Kinkade's eyelids started to droop, mouth hanging open to pant helpless breaths. "I bet he could take your whole dick..."

Shiro scooted a little closer as Kinkade's hooded gaze flicked over at him, Lance deciding just at that moment to begin stroking him again, starting to stoke the fire once more.

"Yeah?", the man grunted just when Lance took him deep, slurping loud and lewd when he pulled back up. Shiro hummed in agreement and placed a palm at the back on Lance's neck, letting him feel the weight settle against his skin without really pushing him down.

"Gotta lay him out on the bed, head hanging back off the edge. Can take almost anything like that. Even a good, hard face fucking."

Lance whined at that, muffled and helpless as he kept up the mindless bobbing motion of his head. Yeah, he loved that. Loved it when Shiro spread him out like a damn buffet and watched him writhe as he thrust into that warm, tight throat. It was gorgeous and felt absolutely incredible, to be able to fuck Lance like that, hear him gag and slurp and moan for more, for harder and deeper.

Kinkade breathed a sharp curse, breath escaping him suddenly as his head rolled to the side, looking at Shiro with those pretty, hooded eyes.

"Really?", he asked, pupils blown and cock throbbing in Lance's grip. Shiro could see the powerful twitch, the way it jumped when Lance pulled his mouth off and started laving his tongue across the head and along the underside.

"Yes."

"I can show you", Lance chirped, hand stilling around the base so he could lick the length all over, making it throb and twitch and looking way too pleased with himself.

"But not now. We got the whole night, big guy."

That seemed to surprise Kinkade, head whipping around to look down at Lance again, eyes wide and pupils blown. His hand was stroking Lance's hair by now, gently carding through it without even noticing. Still so gentle.

"We ... we do?"

Lance hummed and closed his lips around Kinkade's weeping tip, fluttering his lashes as he looked up at their guest with beautiful mischief. He sucked hard and then pulled off with a loud, wet pop.

"Didn't think we'd kick you out after this, did you?", Lance purred, hand gliding up and down the impressive, throbbing length in time with the strokes he gave Shiro's dick. Kinkade sputtered, gaze flicking between both of them, obviously unsure about the answer.

It did seem like he had expected to be kicked out, that he was only here for some naughty foreplay and that they'd get rid of him before really getting down to it.

But that couldn't be further from the truth. Because no matter how beautiful and exquisite this was, Lance so gorgeous on his knees for them, working them both in tandem like he'd been born for it ... this wasn't all they'd wanted to get out of it. If he was willing to stay for more. Which, to be completely honest, he'd have to be an idiot to turn down. At least in Shiro's opinion.

"Well, I...."

"Oh Ryan", Lance tutted, shaking his head and flicking his tongue along the smooth underside of Kinkade's tip. "I'm only getting started."

"Sh-shit..."

With that Lance dove back down, deep and fast, forcing himself to take as much as he could in this angle even if it made his eyes water once more, tears spilling over to leave more dark tracks across his flushing cheeks.

Kinkade let out a deep, trembling grunt before pulling his hand away from Lance's head and grabbing the edge of the couch instead, fingers of both hands digging deep into the cushions as he sank his teeth into his lower lip. He was close and it was beautiful.

Shiro didn't know if it was Lance's incredible blowjob technique, the fact that he looked like a messy whore while sucking Kinkade deeper or the promise of more even after he was done but something had taken their guest all the way to the edge. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

Shiro didn't even get the chance to finish his thought all the way when Kinkade let out a low, rumbling groan, hips giving a few aborted twitches as Lance whined high and happy, throat swallowing when that perfect dick started pumping wave after wave of salty come right into his willing mouth.

Raising a hand to his mouth to dig sharp teeth into his knuckles Shiro grunted as well but at that moment Lance's strokes of his dick became sloppy and too loose as he focused on working Kinkade's cock through his orgasm. He was close to reaching down and getting himself off to the picture.

Especially when after the first few spurts Lance pulled off and kept pumping the twitching length, jerked the come right into his wide open mouth, across his tongue sticking out to catch it and then even his cheek, panting and moaning wantonly all the while.

But Shiro controlled himself, bit his own knuckles bloody at the incredibly lewd sight of his fiancé getting covered in another man's spunk. And there was so much of it, thick and creamy as it coated his already ruined face and greedy tongue.

When Kinkade had finally finished and fell lax into the couch Lance grinned, wide and happy, and gave the twitching length a few more strokes before parting from it completely.

He was a little shaky when he climbed up into Shiro's lap, needed a hand steadying him but as soon as he was safely seated he grinned at him with the most satisfied expression. He was completely and utterly destroyed, as filthy as Shiro had barely seen him before and still he wanted to kiss the gorgeous boy in his lap more than anything.

Before he could lean forward to follow that single pressing instinct though Lance had grabbed his face with both hands and tilted his head back with a wicked grin. Shiro let him without protest, without struggling, and as soon as he understood what Lance wanted he obediently opened his mouth.

As soon as Lance rose up to his knees, leaning forward and over Shiro, Kinkade seemed to understand what they were doing as well and choked on an adorably helpless noise.

"W-wait...", he forced out but it was too late. Lance had already parted his lips and let the first drop of come seep out and splash against Shiro's tongue. It was warm and salty with just a faint, bitter tang and as soon as he'd tasted it he wanted more.

"Oh fuck...", Kinkade groaned as he watched his own come drip from Lance's lips right into Shiro's open mouth, then shifted nervously when Shiro grabbed Lance's head with one hand and pulled him down into a truly filthy kiss.

Just when they were kissing, deep and full of tongue, swapping Kinkade's come between them, Lance reached down to wrap a hand back around Shiro’s weeping cock.

It didn't take more than a couple strokes, tight and fast, to make him come. Not after everything he'd seen and felt tonight, not when Lance was sitting in his lap looking like a wrecked slut sharing the salty come he'd just sucked out of another guy's dick with him like it was some exquisite treat.

So Shiro came with a helpless, muffled groan, shooting against his own shirt, against Lance's tan skin, all over his fiancé's clever, sinful fingers. He was twitching and coming and groaning until there was nothing left, until he was empty and they'd licked up all of Kinkade's lingering come. Until he licked at the splashes of white across Lance's cheeks and idly wondered if the salt he tasted was come or tears.

"Fuck, you two are nasty", Kinkade commented but it sounded low and rough, not entirely disgusted. Shiro let out a low laugh, pressing a sloppy kiss against Lance's sloppier cheek. His fiancé bit his lip almost coyly, like he could fool anyone after that performance.

"Do you like it?", Lance grinned, leaning back far enough so he could look over at their guest who was still leaning heavily back into the couch, head tipped against the backrest as he looked at them with those dangerously observant eyes. Still no disgust. Good.

"Are you kidding me", he chuckled but kept talking before Lance could answer. "Yeah, fuck yeah. I like it."

Lance grinned and licked his swollen lips.

"Do you wanna see more?"

"Always, gorgeous."

"Good."

It was a little shaky at first but Lance still managed to slip out of Shiro's lap and stand, reaching out to take a hand of both Shiro and Kinkade, pulling gently to make them stand as well.

"You should get undressed", he commented, eyes flicking up and down their bodies, both their pants still undone and Shiro's shirt covered in streaks of his own come.

"And then...", he chirped, letting go of their hands to twirl in front of them. His face wasn't the only part of him that looked filthy. His pretty lacy panties were tented obscenely by his erection, the soft fabric drenched in a dark spot of precome.

Before either of them could comment on it he turned to stand with his back to them for a moment before stalking off towards the bathroom.

"And then you should meet me in the bedroom to show me how grateful you are."

They both watched him disappear into the bathroom and close the door behind himself, then they looked at each other, frozen for a second or two.

Shiro cocked an eyebrow at Kinkade.

"You in?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Shirogane."

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](http://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
